1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving, in particular, shelving consisting of components which are assembled with securing elements and further comprising vertical and horizontal compartment dividers.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art to connect shelves consisting of individual components such as horizontal and vertical compartment dividers, shelf posts and back walls by means of screws, rivets, or by welding. A method frequently employed for assembling shelves comprises securing the shelf bottoms with screws between vertical posts. Another frequently used method is to suspend so-called compartment supports in vertical posts, or to screw such supports into the latter. The individual compartment bottoms are then secured to such supports by means of screws.
Another method for constructing shelves makes use of mounting supports, such as angle sections which are located on vertical walls on the left and right sides having defined spacings. Compartment bottom components of the shelf are then secured to the supports using screws, rivets or welding.
A shelf-like rack with compartment bottoms is known from DE 89 14 430 U1, where a rearward extension of a compartment bottom projects through a slot and into a back wall. The rearward extension has an arresting slot terminating with the back wall. A T-shaped locking element is inserted through the slot, and prevents the compartment bottom from moving. Because of its overall construction, this known rack, which is made from corrugated board, is only suitable for receiving goods of a light weight. Furthermore, the edges in the slide-in area are not rounded.
The known designs of larger shelves all require tools and securing elements to assemble and stabilize the shelves. Furthermore, the compartment divisions formed by the assembly contain sharp edges on all sides. In the corner areas of the compartments, support sections, securing elements or other applications lead to interfering edges that may cause problems when the compartments of the shelf are loaded with sensitive goods, or when the latter are removed from the shelf. In addition, the securing elements may reduce the amount of useable storage space. Furthermore, disposal of those shelves which are no longer needed creates problems.